Konan Loughlin
Description Age: 17 Hair: Light brown Eyes: Deep shades of blue and green Height: 6'3 Body type: Normal/slim/semi-muscular Weight: 165 lbs Nation of Origin: Father and mother from Far Madding Status: Son to a captain, and owner of an inn, works with the local healer and on his father's ship. Hobbies/interests: Cooking, thinking, reading, writing, trading, playing the violin, studies, stones, the ladies of Far Madding, some sciences, Aes Sedai, Trollocs-Mydrall-things out of "legend", boats, rivers-lakes-ocean, working with herbs, fascinated with magic and only wishes men could truly channel, swimming. Habits: Plays with his hands when thinking, laughs things off, loves to argue, semi loose temper, touchy about his honor and that of his friends and family, tries to play in Daes Dae'mar, tends to clean when others think its not needed, wearing blue, forgetful, staring at nothing when thinking, quick thinker, has a difficult time admitting he's wrong, never cries in public… except for bellow, kind hearted most of the time, can become very selfish. History Konan and his father Glynn set sail, no more than five days gone from Far Madding, docking in Illian. Konan finished in the docking and set of with Leith, Konan's childhood friend who went everywhere with Konan. The two did everything together. They both worked at Konan's inn stationed in Far Madding, and on Glyn's ship. They traveled everywhere together, studied together, enjoyed the same kinds of things, but had some differences to keep things interesting. On this day the two were on their way to a quaint inn out of the many drunk and festive ones ranging throughout all Illian. When the two entered, everything was as the day they first entered that respectable inn. The three Sillerian sisters where cleaning, dusting, and mopping anything they could get their hands on. Rich smells vested from the kitchens, and the place had a cozy warm feeling to it. The only oddity this time around was that Master Sillerian, in inn keeper, was talking with a black coated man in the corner, his hands cleaning one of his favorite sea folk proclaim cups. The two came over to greet the innkeeper, taking in the man in black standing before them. Konan recognized the sword and dragon on the man's collar immediately, eyes widening in fear and awe at meeting such a man here, seeing a similar sense of surprise upon Leith's face as well. The two soon learned the Asha'man was recruiting men for the black tower's ranks of channelers and soldiers. He was searching willing men to be tested for the black coats. The two young boys immediately pleaded to be tested for the chance to be something so grand. Out of the two Konan could channel, yet Leith would never be able to so much as sense the True Source. Konan was ordered to meet the black coat at this inn in two days as he would be returning to the black tower, and that Konan had no choice, for whether or not he chose Konan would one day channel on his own. In those two days, Konan and Leith bar themselves in their room together. Only oppeining the doors early in the morning for breakfast, and late mid day for supper. Konan and Leith had stayed in had stayed in the room since after they had learned Konan was leaving. The two stated that they were "becoming prepared to not see each other for a very long time." On the second day the two finally came out, tired, weary eyed, with tears still streaking down their faces. Konan spent as long as he could the rest of his day with Glynn and Leith as he could, buying provisions that he may need for his long journey. The group arrived at the black-coat's inn near lunch time. The innkeeper said that he was in his room and was expecting them. The small group, nocked on the man's door, to be greated in and told that they were leaving as soon as he got his horse ready. Konan took this time to say his last farewells to his father and best friend. The Asha'man came riding up to the front of the inn where Konan waited with his own horse and gear. "Time to go boy." The black-coat said, calm faced and ready to go, yet still at that point were he seemed like he could move at the drop of a pin. Konan turned one last time to his father, hugged him and said farwell. The young boys turned to each other, staring and crying, knowing what was about to happen. The two boys embraced one another, one last time and kissed each other's cheeks farwell. Konan went with the black-coated man down the main road, as Leith followed with his eyes, until the two turned around a corner in Illian and disappeared. Riding hard for nearly an hour, Konan thinking that the man leading him had no sense about horses if this is how he began. But once near ten miles from Illian, in a thick wood, the Asha'man pulled rane, and dismounted next to a tree that seemed to have been split in two by a thunderbolt. Yet what the black-coat did, was nothing Konan would have ever dreamed of. A whole tall enough for a horse to walk through opened where the tree lay, and opened into a what appeared to be the inside of a pavillion. The man pulls his horse through and motions for Konan to follow, "But be carfull of the edges boy, they can still slice as they did this tree here." As he moved through the open whole into the pavillion. Konan entered cautiously, and then exited the pavillion along with the Asha'man, into a large open area outside, sprinkled with black dressed servants, and more black coated men like the man who recrutied Konan. The Black Tower. Now Konan is a devoted decipal of the black tower. He tries everything that he possibly can to learn quicker, to become stronger, and to be a better channeler. Konan still dreams of home, and cant wait till he gets to send letters back to Leith, his sister Lily, and the rest of his family. Category:Dedicated Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies